lieatfandomcom-20200213-history
Theobald Leonhart (LiEat III)
"A con artist. He tells lies like they're breaths. He's gotten a little more gentle."- Game description Theobald Leonhart, also known as Sid in LiEat III, is one of the protagonists of the game. He travels around with the second protagonist, Efina, and changes his appearance in every town he travels to. He has a mysterious past that he doesn't talk about. AppearanceCategory:LiEat III Characters His appearance is drastically different from the previous game. His eye colour has changed to green and his hair is now orange with darker stripes throughout, styled so it no longer covers his eye. His outfit consists of a simple white shirt over layered by a dark brown vest with pairs of silver buttons adorning the center, on top of which he wears a yellow cape with dark red fluff around the collar/neck. His pants also appear to be dark red, secured by a white belt. He also wear white gloves for the first half of the game. His appearance seems to be referencing that of his younger self, seen in a few flashbacks throughout the game. His younger self had orange hair, however without the darker stripes. He also wore a dark red, albeit ripped, shirt and white pants. He also had tight, black, fabric bracelets on each wrist. In the bad ending, his appearance changes slightly. His hair appears to turn darker, with black stripes. Also, his eye colour changes to red. His shirt and cape also darken; his sleeves turning a light orange and his cape becoming a dark red, as well as ripping and fraying at the edges. He also has some kind of black liquid dripping from his mouth and head, indicating his being overtaken and corrupted by lies. Personality His personality is still similar to the last two games, however he appears to be much more caring of Efi and more willing to give truth about his past. This time he’s not working so he seems to be more relaxed than usual. We also discover that he’s a really caring person on the inside, and tends to put all the responsibilities over him, often exhausting himself. Abilities As a con artist, Theo is very skilled as deception and disguise. He changes his appearance and name every time he travels to a different town, and only a few can recognize him. He is also a extremely skilled liar, to the point that Efi cannot manifest his lies. He is also skilled at recognizing if someone is lying without Efi's help, and is capable of deduction, allowing him to work out who is responsible for certain actions. He is also skilled at fighting, and is capable of wielding and throwing knifes. He can attack lie monsters and people consumed by lies, but only when he is fighting with Efi. Relationships Efina Teo is shown to care a lot more about Efi, no longer insulting her and being kinder to her in general. He won’t call her names or bully her anymore, though he does smack her when she’s about to spill the beans. Theo’s more willing to talk with her about his past, and ultimately confesses what wish he had that made Efi appear: disappear the lies. In the neutral ending, he is devastated when Efina sacrifices her life to save him. Cyril Leonhearts They used to live together in a street on the slums. He lied to her about his reasons for leaving them, and therefore caused her to despise him for many years. After clearing the misunderstanding, Cyril declared they may meet again. Enos Leonhearts They used to live together in a street on the slums. Tough Enos goes along with Cyril’s plan, he doesn’t feel any hate towards Teo, and declares he’s always believed in him. Gene Leonhearts They used to live together in a street on the slums. Gene hasn’t got any remorse about their past together, and even worries about Teo and offers to take him out of danger. Iris Ashbery When they first met Iris used her power on him and ended up talking too much, which annoyed Teo, and they ended up insulting each other. However, after the incident, he told Iris to be more confident. Trivia * In the beginning of the game, Efina is shown braiding Sid's (Theo's) hair. * He admitted to enjoy being a con artist. * In the Steam translation, his name is spelled as Theobald Leonhart. * Theo's name in the freeware version is a direct translation of the original japanese ("Teobaldo Leonhearts") and it stands as a valid name. Steam's translation changed the spelling to "Theobald Leonhart". Gallery (Spoilers) ] ] ] ] Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:LiEat III Characters